


THE CODE TO LOVE IS LEAVE THREE ASSHOLES TO THEIR OWN DEVICES AND WATCH THEM FLOUNDER AROUND, ALSO KNOWN AS, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS. I LOVE YOU

by dr33g



Series: Faerie Tales [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Albino Dave, Albino Karkat, Fairystuck, Greek Sollux, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Non-Sburb, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are happily dating, but when they make friends with some guy that hacked into their computer, who then comes to visit them for the summer, how the everloving fuck are the going to admit they have each fallen in love with the new guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat tells Sollux and Dave how the game is going to work. The first chapter is read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little side project from The Wings of the Fallen!! I accidentally had the idea that Karkat would write a little thing for Sollux's, Dave's, and his anniversary, then i saw [this post](http://strikingvapor.tumblr.com/post/144579222686/thestarcrossedlosers-imagine-ur-otp) and i decided that that was going to be the basis of the thing Karkat wrote. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!!

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, GUYS."

Dave looks down at your laptop and Sollux does the same. "I WROTE A LITTLE STORY ABOUT THE THREE OF US. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, BUT-"

"KK, thut the fuck up. I'm going to read thith. Pothibly every day for the retht of my life."

"Yeah, Karkat, this is really sweet." Dave gives you a kiss on the cheek and Sollux kisses your other cheek. God, these assholes are amazing. You blush a little and say, "BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS INTO A BIT OF A GAME."

"Oh?" Dave smirks. He's in. Sollux looks interested as well. 

"WELL, AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER THERE IS A CLUE THAT WILL LEAD YOU TO A PASSWORD THAT YOU NEED TO TELL ME IN ORDER TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU WILL NEED TO WORK TOGETHER, SEEING AS SOME OF THEM WILL HAVE TO DO WITH ONLY ONE OF YOU, AND SOME ONLY ONE CAN REACH, SEEING AS DAVE DOESN’T HAVE THE WINGS SOLLUX AND I WERE GRACED WITH. THIS ISN’T A RACE. AND GUYS?" You take a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU." Dave and Sollux were taken aback. Dave had said that early on in the relationship, and Sollux had said it about 6 months ago, but you were still afraid to say it, until today, that is. After the shock wears off, Dave and Sollux break into wide grins as they hug you and whisper how much they love you too. You blush bright red, which isn’t hard, due to the fact you are albino. You push your boyfriends away to read the note you left on your computer, and you stand up, and make sure your friends are ready. 

-

BEFORE WE START, I WANT TO BEGIN BY SUGGESTING YOU TWO READ THIS SEPARATELY ON YOUR OWN LAPTOPS, BECAUSE YOU TWO HAVE DIFFERENT READING SPEEDS, AND I THINK WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH OF A SHIT SHOW A SCROLLING ARGUMENT COULD START. I HAVE A FLASH DRIVE HIDDEN IN MY _SPECIAL_ GARMENT IN ONE OF THE POCKETS. ENJOY, AND, JUST IN CASE I CHICKEN OUT,

I LOVE YOU TWO MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF.

ALSO THIS TOOK SO FUCKING LONG TO CHANGE FROM ALL CAPS TO REGULAR CAPITALIZATION SO YOU GUYS HAD BETTER APPRECIATE THE SHIT OUT OF THIS.

-

DAVE’S POV

It’s movie night, and you and your boyfriend have chosen a particularly good (read: hilariously awful for you, cinematic masterpiece for Karkat) romcom for the night. First step, popcorn, but you’ve handled that. Second step, pirating the movie.

Because who the fuck buys movies anymore.

You’re about to download the movie, but then Karkat presses one of the fake download buttons. And, yep, your computer is now downloading a virus. Fanfuckingtastic.

"Hey, Kark?"

"YEAH, DAVE?"

"Did you know that sometimes, when you pirate a movie, there are fake download buttons?"

"REALLY?"

"You just clicked one of those fake ones."

"OH. SORRY."

"Do you know what happens when you click fake download buttons?"  
"NO." (I’M ACTUALLY NOT SURE BUT BECAUSE I’M WRITING THIS WE’RE GOING TO PRETEND THE OUTCOME IS A LEGITIMATE THING THAT HAPPENS.)

"Sometimes, you get a virus."

"OH. SHIT."

"It’s fine. I guess we’ll just have to see what it does." After about 10 minutes (OR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES FOR A VIRUS TO DOWNLOAD I DON’T FUCKING KNOW), you watch as your computer begins to operate on its own. "This virus is allowing someone to control my laptop remotely."

"REALLY."

"Mhm." You watch as they open Pages and change the color of their text. 

hehe ii fuckiing hacked your computer what are you goiing two do about it.

You realize the hacker actually wants you to respond. You change the color to red and begin.

first off

nice leet speak asshole

second off

nothing

i mean

i could get my cousin roxy to mess with you but

as of right now

nothing

that2 what ii thought al2o, iid love to 2ee thii2 'roxy' fiight my l33t haxx.

please tell me you dont do the double threes for two e’s every time

nah ju2t for that 2hiit becau2e meme2

You watch as Karkat practically rips your laptop away from you to talk to this guy. He changes the font color to gray. 

OH BOY, WE GOT A MEMELORD.

NEW PERSON BY THE WAY.

ALSO THANK GOD ABOUT THE THREES THING, NEPETA DOES THAT AND I’M FUCKING DONE WITH HER FOR THIS MONTH.

what do you two 2hare a laptop or 2omethiing.

WE’RE DATING, YOU PIECE OF DICK.

WE WERE GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE BUT I WAS STUPID AND PRESSED A FAKEDOWNLOAD BUTTON.

DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE FAKE DOWNLOAD BUTTONS WHEN YOU PIRATE SHIT.

ye2 due to the fact my job ii2 liiterally two waiit for an iidiiot liike you two pre22 them.

WOW.

FUCKING RUDE.

ALSO, WHAT’S WITH THE TWOS.

GOT SOME KIND OF DUALITY FETISH.

ye2 actually

OH.

You take by your laptop, but still allow your boyfriend to reach it, that way you can both communicate.

damn

sorry my boyfriend is kind of an idiot

ii thiink ii got that

FUCK YOU, DAVE, AND FUCK YOU TWO, TWO GUY.

my name ii2 2ollux

SOLLUX IS A SHITTY NAME.

ALSO, BECAUSE I’M NOT *THAT* KIND OF ASSHOLE, PRONOUNS.

oh yeah what2 your2 then

and he/him thank2 for a2kiing

KARKAT. BOTH ME AND MY BOYFRIEND, DAVE, USE HE/HIM AS WELL.

how ii2 2ollux wo2se than karkat

IT JUST IS.

wow, rude much? dave help a guy out here.

karkles, both your and solluxs name are weird but in a good way

thank2

no problem

al2o, two go wiith my dualiity fetiish iim giiviing you two letter niickname2.

im honored to be given a nickname

THE HONOR IS POURING DOWN ON ME LIKE MOLTEN LAVA.

FUCKING BURNS.

nice metaphor kark

IM SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, ASSHOLE, JUST SAY SO.

then whyd u type that

FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SHADES.

first

wow r00d much

second

wouldnt u like to ;)

SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT WITH LEGS.

anyway2

dave, you are DV karkat, you are KK.

nice

THANKS, I GUESS.

no problem

"Hey, Karkitten."

"WHAT."

"This dude is kinda a douche."

"I THINK HE’S AN ASSHOLE. BUT THEN AGAIN, SO ARE WE."

"Do you think I should ask him for his pesterchum?"

"IT WOULD BE EASIER THAN PASSING THE LAPTOP BACK AND FORTH."

hey sollux

yeah

whats your chum handle

what

WELL, YOU SEE, DAVE AND I ARE TIRED OF PASSING THE LAPTOP BACK AND FORTH, AND WOULD RATHER TALK TO YOU FROM OUR RESPECTIVE LAPTOPS USING PESTERCHUM.

I’M CARCINOGENICIST. BUT LIKE, THE WAY PESTERCHUM FORMATS IT.

turntechGodhead

twiinArmageddon2 but normal no double ii’2 and a regular 2 not a two

Karkat pulls out his laptop from god knows where. (I DO AND YOU BOTH WILL NEVER KNOW HA I AM A GOD) You send Sollux a contact request. He accepts quite quickly. Karkat does the same.

(WHATEVER THE FUCK IS AT THE BEGINNING OF MEMOS I DON’T FUCKING KNOW AND I’M TOO LAZY TO FIND OUT)

TA: 2up biitch.

TG: wow r00d much

CG: HI.

TG: sol i have a request

TA: 2hoot

TG: could you maybe not continue messing with my laptop

TA: oh riight

TA: yeah you two seem pretty chiill even iif i kinda hate the both of you for no rea2on iin partiicular

TG: wow r00d much x2

TA: plu2 there2 two of you so

TA: dualiity fetiish fufiilled

TG: thanks

TG: i’ll have rox get rid of the virus tomorrow

TG: i’ll also have her install some anti-malware software because apparently my boyf is a very shitty pirate

CG: THE PIRATE THING WAS ALWAYS VRISKA’S GIG, NOT MINE.

TG: dont worry ily anyways babe :*

CG: LOVE YOU TOO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.

CG: *SIGH* :*

TA: you two dii2gu2t me

TA: pda ii2 gro22

TA: get iit out of thii2 memo

TG: what if we like

TG: didnt tho

TA: then iid me22 wiith your computer

TG: fuck you

TA: a2 much a2 iid love two, you 2eem two already be datiing 2omeone

CG: YEAH, DAVE, HOW RUDE. I’M RIGHT HERE.

TG: sorry kark

CG: DUE TO THE FACT I’M A GOOD PERSON, I FORGIVE YOU.

TG: gee karcrab, thanks

CG: YOU’RE WELCOME, SHITDICK.

TA: 2o

CG: THIS IS THE WORST AWKWARD PAUSE EVER.

TG: i agree wholeheartedly it had been like 3 minutes and i was about to fucking scream

TA: KK thank you for freeiing u2

CG: I THINK WE SHOULD ALL AGREE THAT WHEN AWKWARD PAUSES ARISE, WE JUST SAY "AWKWARD PAUSE" AND THEN START UP A NEW TOPIC.

TA: that2 fuckiing briilliiant.

TG: yeah lets do that

(LET’S ACTUALLY DO THAT AWKWARD PAUSES ARE THE WORST)

CG: AWKWARD PAUSE HOLY SHIT.

TG: did we just cause an awkward pause by not talking after we brought up the subject of trying to stop awkward pauses

TG: the irony

TG: i love it

CG: WOW YOU ACTUALLY USED THE WORD IRONY CORRECTLY, AT LEAST I THINK SO.

TG: i did didnt i

TG: how perfectly ironic

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

TA: what.

TG: we all have our fetishes

TG: yours is duality

TG: karkats is probably something weird like vore

CG: I CAN GUARANTEE, IT’S NOT VORE.

TG: nice try crabcat we all know its vore

TG mine is irony

CG: EXCEPT NOT ACTUALLY IRONY BECAUSE HE DOESN’T KNOW THE PROPER USE OF THE WORD.

CG: IT’S MORE LIKE A STRANGE BRAND OF SATIRE.

CG: ALL I KNOW IS, IT’S NOT IRONY.

TG: which is why my love for it makes it more ironic

TG: the layers

TA: holy 2hiit that2 2tupiid but al2o kiind of funny

TG: why thank you

CG: DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM.

TA: iill do whatever ii damn well plea2e e2peciially iif iit pii22e2 one or more of you off

CG: AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE FRIENDS.

CG: LIKE REALLY, I WAS BEGINNING TO FEEL THE EMOTION OF FRIENDSHIP.

TA: friiend2hiip ii2nt an emotiion, a22hole

TG: he thinks it is

TG: just let my lovely bf maintain the lies hes built around himself or he goes on one of his rages

CG: DAVE, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW I DON’T ACTUALLY DO THAT.

TG: kk u done fucked up

TG: now 2222222ollux can do whatever he wants without fear of you raging at him

CG: I’M SITTING A FOOT AWAY FROM YOU. YOU COULD’VE TOLD ME THAT WAS YOUR PLAN.

TG: but like

TG: you shouldve known

CG: HOW.

TG: through some insane majyyks

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT. FUCK YOU.

TG: id be happy to oblige but

TG: arent we kind of in the middle of talking to someone

CG: I WALKED INTO THAT ONE.

TG: you sure did

TA: holy fuck you two dont know how two 2top talkiing, do you?

TA: i got up and made a 2andwiich, came back, and you two were 2tiill typiing to each other, de2pite beiing in the 2ame room.

CG: FORCE OF HABIT, REALLY.

TG: yeah

TG: kitkat and i met over the internet so

TG: its kinda habitual at this point to talk to him through pesterchum rather than in person

CG: DAVE

CG: WE MET IN PERSON

CG: DAVE’S A BIT OF A HERMIT THOUGH SO I HAD TO ACTUALLY GET TO KNOW HIM THROUGH THE INTERNET

TG: wow kitcrab thanks for making me sound like a total fucking weirdo

TG: really appreciate it

CG: KITCRAB IS A NEW ONE.

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING COMBINING NICKNAMES NOW.

TG: if i use the same one over and over again it makes me sound unoriginal

TG: gotta change them up

TG: unfortunately theres only so few ways to make fun of your name so i gotta mix and match that shit

TA: oh my GOD.

TA: do you two ever 2hut up?

TG: nah

CG: NOT REALLY, NO.

TA: god fuckiing DAMMIIT.

TA: you two are kiind of annoyiing, you know that?

TG: thats kinda my thing so

TG: yes

CG: DAVE’S THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN STAND TALKING TO ME FOR HOURS SO.

CG: YES.

TA: iim 2o fuckiing pii22ed off riight now.

TA: but at the 2ame tiime.

TA: even though ii could make DVs laptop 2hiit iit2elf.

TA: ii dont.

TA: becau2e ii know ii de2erve thii2.

TG: that took a self deprecating turn

TA: oh yeah fun fact ii hate my2elf.

TG: i hate you too

TG: i also hate myself

CG: I FEEL THE SAME AS DAVE.

TA: gee thank2 KK

TA: iif iit help2, ii hate the both of you a2 well.

CG: IT DOES.

TG: crabkitten, dont we have a hangout with the gays(tm) tomorrow morning

TG: because if so we should probably sleep early so we arent passing out at brunch

CG: FUCK, YEAH, WE DO.

CG: LATER, SOLLUX.

TG: later asshat

TA: later, douche2

(END OF MEMO SHIT I DON’T FUCKING KNOW)

"THANK YOU FOR MAKING UP THAT EXCUSE. I COULDN’T TALK TO HIM FOR ANY LONGER."

"No problem. I do think we should go to bed though."

"YEAH, YOU’RE PROBABLY RIGHT. I HATED THAT GUY THOUGH. BUT, I HAVE NO CLUE WHY."

"I agree. He was infuriating, but, not really? I wanted to punch him."

"I-" Karkat yawns. "FEEL THE SAME." Your boyfriend yawns again. You plant a kiss on his lips.

"Ok, time for bed, sleepyhead."

"YOU’RE PROUD THAT RHYMED, AREN’T YOU."

"So proud." After climbing into bed next to your boyfriend, you whisper into his ear. "I love you so much."

"I LOVE YOU, TOO."

-

TIME FOR THE PASSWORD:

GO TO THE PLACE WHERE DAVE KISSED ME FOR THE FIRST TIME. AND LIKE, A REAL KISS, NOT THE SHITTY ONES. DAVE KNOWS WHAT I MEAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if someone could tell me how to get the homestuck skin shit working, that'd be greatly appreciated!


	2. Two2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Sollux find the first password. Roxy cleans Dave's laptop. Dave and Karkat go on a lunch date. Roxy talks to Sollux, and they discover that it truly is a small world after all. Sollux is really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg ok i was struggling to get this to 5k and then i accidentally passed it to 6k holy shit i even had to not keep writing bc i was getting bleh-y

You finish reading the chapter, enamored with how Karkat couldn’t help but leave notes to you two throughout the chapter, showing his thought process and trying to justify the things he thought could be wrong. It was _adorable_. You turn to your other boyfriend, and see that he’s been staring at you with a lovesick grin on his face. You stand up, and he joins you.

"Tho, what ekthactly doeth he mean?" Sollux gives you a peck on the cheek.

"It’s a bench in the park. It was the first time I kissed him with romantic intentions, and he kissed back. We used to kiss each other sometimes just to be assholes, but I stopped once I realized how much it hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we’d just be doing homework then I’d kiss him and he’d be like 'WHAT THE FUCK’ and get pissy and then he started to do it to me and it became a competition. I stopped once I started to have a crush, because I thought that he didn’t like me back, and acting on it with these kisses meant to piss him off just hurt. He agreed to stop, and I’m pretty sure it was because it hurt him to know that we couldn’t be together."

"Oh."

"Yeah." After a couple beats, you say, "Awkward silence."

"DV, are you fucking theriouth?"

"What? Karkat did say we should, and I wholeheartedly agree. Awkward silences are the wooorst."

"Fair enough. Come on, KK ith probably ekthpecting uth to be there thoon."

"Yeah, okay." You kiss your boyfriend. Sollux then grabs the two laptops, and puts them in a backpack you sling over your shoulders. He then grabs your hand, and you both walk out of Karkat’s house. Sollux grabs you around the waist, hoisting you up until he’s holding you bridal style, and begins flying you towards the portal. Once you get there, he puts you down, you both walk through, entering the forest, where you walk, hand in hand, in silence, until you reach the bench. There, sitting, is your brother and his boyfriend (significant other? you’ve heard that Eridan is neither boy nor girl but you’ve never heard him object to being called a boy), both smirking like the pair of assholes they are.

Your brother, Dirk, says, "'Sup."

"Not much, just on a scavenger hunt for passwords for a story my boyfriend wrote me and my other boyfriend for our one year anniversary. What about you?"

"Just chilling here with Eridan, helping out Karkat."

"Tho, do you have our pathword?" You can tell Sollux is upset. The reason? Simple. Eridan is within a couple feet of him. They never got along too well.

"Yes, it’s fuckass, and Kar w-wants me to tell you it’s not because he says it so often, but because after the one time he said it, eweryone latched on to it for no reason. Now-w please leawe, I’m really hopin I can make out with Dirk soon." Dirk nods.

"I would also like to, but it’d be weird to do it in front of my brother and his boyfriend, huh?" 

"W-What if w-we did it anyw-way to piss them off?" The both of them are grinning like Cheshire cats. Oh fuck.

"Brilliant idea. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it first." Dirk shoots you a glance through the both of your shades, and Eridan and him begin making out. Both you and Sollux cringe in disgust, because both of you know they are purposefully being overzealous just to be awful. Like, there’s PDA, then there’s excessive PDA, then there’s this. They’re even moaning. You almost retch. Sollux texts Karkat the password, and Karkat emails the both of you with Chapter Two. Sollux and you, desperate to get away from your brother’s gross make out session, find a picnic table to place your laptops in order to read what Karkat’s written. And to think, you and Sollux helped him out on date night. Well, you suppose that you and Sollux got something out of that day, seeing as that was the day you realized you actually had a crush on Sollux Captor and you were no longer just dating him because Karkat wanted you to. You sigh, pushing away the thoughts of that night, and open the file emailed to you.

-

MY POV

You wake up with Dave practically sleeping on top of you. You shove him off of you. He groans, you peck him on the nose, and pull on a clean sweater and some jeans, seeing as last night you fell asleep in your sweater and some sweats. The sweater you wear today was made by your best friend Kanaya. It’s a deep green and it has a bright red Cancer symbol sewn on it. You have one almost exactly the same but with a gray symbol instead in your closet. There’s also a black pair of sweaters, one with a red symbol, and one with a gray. You really like sweaters. The interesting thing is, you’re not even a Cancer. You’re a Gemini. But you’ve always been quite attached to the way the Cancer sign looked, and you’ve been an honorary Cancer ever since. You remind your boyfriend to text his sister to fix his laptop. He nods slightly and texts her.

"She’ll be here in an hour."

"GREAT. FOR NOW, LET’S EAT."

"Hell fucking yes." You smile and begin making pancakes. He notices the ingredients. "Kitten, is that for pancakes?"

You temporarily flush from the pet name, seeing as that’s the one he only uses in private, then, after the blush is gone, you say,"YES." You’re grinning.

"I could kiss you right now."

"GO AHEAD, FUCKNUTS, WE’VE BEEN DATING FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND A HALF." Dave wraps you up in a bear hug and kisses your cheeks and the back of your neck. The kisses make you flush again and grin even wider. Sometimes, he was unbelievably kind and sweet. Unfortunately, it was only ever in private. He’s not the biggest fan of PDA, but whenever you’re alone, Dave smothers you in affection. You were glad that he had opened up. When you had first started dating, he wouldn’t even hold your hand. Now, he even tries to be without his shades when you’re alone. His eyes are much more sensitive than yours were, and you had contacts, so when he said the pain was too much, it didn’t make you mad. You just waited until it was dark enough for him to take them off again.

You grab the ingredients and begin making the batter once Dave finally lets go. It doesn’t take very long, and once you’ve buttered the pan, you start pouring the batter. At this point, you know how to make shapes with the batter, seeing as Dave practically begged you to make one shaped like a dick the first time you made pancakes, so you make one that’s shaped like a heart and one that is shaped like the letter D. And a phallus. They are quite large and you know Dave will probably want only a couple more after, so you make three more larger pancakes that are simply circular. After those are done, you make your own, four large circular ones. Dave thanks you, turns on his music, as he likes to listen to it while you eat and you like to talk to him so the only way to achieve both is for him to play it aloud, and you eat without much conversation. Just as you two finish, Roxy practically bursts through your apartment door, withheld only because the door is locked. You open the door and she bounds in.

"'Sup."

"Hello Davey! I hear your laptop’s been hacked. Never fear! The amazin Roxy Lalonde is here! I got them leet hax and I’m ready to get your laptop virus free and protected from future invasions!"

"Thanks, Rox, I owe you one."

"Nah, I’d do anything for my lil bro!" Roxy and Dave were actually cousins, but the family was close enough that they just acted as if they were siblings. Dave delivers his laptop to Roxy and she begins coding. She furrows her brow and Dave gives her some apple juice. She thanks him and begins typing quite quickly. You know she will take a while, so you ask Dave to come with you to the grocery store. He nods, puts the AJ next to Roxy so she can refill her own glass, grabs his shades, and you both go.

-

When you get back home, she waves to you halfheartedly. "I’m almost done, just gotta. . . There!" Dave thanks her and she waves him off. You begin putting away the little groceries you got, seeing as going was mostly a way to pass time and not because you actually needed groceries. "Damn, whomever fucked with Davey’s computer has some leet hax! I had almost met my match! But no one can out do the oh so amazin Roxy Lalonde when it comes to hacking! No one!"

"Woah there, did I just here Ro-Lal admit that she had almost met her match?"

"Oh shit, I did say that, didn’t I? Welp."

"IF YOU’D LIKE, YOU CAN COMPLEMENT THE HACKER HIMSELF."

"Really?"

"MHM, HIS HANDLE IS TWINARMAGEDDONS."

"I’ll have to bother him later." She grabs a pen and writes Sollux’s handle on her arm. A slight smirk graces your face. You have no doubts that either Roxy would annoy Sollux until Sollux snapped his laptop in half, or they would become rivals, hacking into each other’s computers into eternity. There is, of course, the possibility of them becoming friends. You believe that that is just as likely as the other two outcomes, but you wish for the former two rather than the last. You and Dave bid Roxy farewell, and she leaves. The second the door closes, Dave has you wrapped in a vice grip hug.

He whispers, "Hey, I realize that we just got back home from grocery shopping, but, uh, I’m hungry for lunch. Wanna eat out?" You nod and kiss him, gently, softly, and you both leave to go have some lunch.

-

OKAY, I REALIZE THIS IS PROBABLY TORTURE FOR SOLLUX, SEEING AS HE HASN’T EVEN SPOKEN TO US MORE THAN ONCE IN THIS STORY AND IT’S PROBABLY TOTURE TO SEE YOUR TWO BOYFRIENDS HAVING AN ADORABLE DOMESTIC LIFE WITHOUT YOU, SO HERE’S SOLLUX’S DAY SO FAR.

-

SOLLUX’S POV

You wake up. You drink some coffee. You yell at your neighbors to shut up. You stealthily avoid your roommate. You code. You’re really fucking bored. You have a really bad headache, too. You wish those two assholes from they day before would message you, but you don’t admit to that wish, because how pathetic would that be. Your life sucks.

-

SOLLUX, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THAT IS WHY I HAVEN’T HAD YOUR POINT OF VIEW YET. WE WILL GET TO IT SOON, THOUGH. BACK TO DAVE’S POV, BECAUSE HE’S SURPRISINGLY EASIER TO WRITE. I’M PRETTY SURE IT’S BECAUSE WHEN I WRITE MYSELF I HAVE TO RESTRAIN FROM MAKING MYSELF TOO GOOD OF A PERSON BECAUSE I’M A WASTE DUMP AND I GOTTA BE SURE THAT LEVEL OF ASSERY IS RETAINED NO MATTER WHAT. AND THERE IS NO WAY IN THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE TO WRITE DAVE AS TOO GOOD OF A PERSON BECAUSE HE’S SO PERFECT AND SO IS SOLLUX LIKE HOLY SHIT YOU TWO ARE SO ABSOLUTELY AMAZING WHATEVER DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU.

FUCK. NOW I’M RAMBLING.

I BLAME DAVE FOR IMPOSING THIS HABIT ON ME.

I BLAME THE BOTH OF YOU FOR MAKING ME HAVE SOMETHING THIS PERFECT TO RAMBLE ABOUT.

-

DAVE’S POV

You decide to go to Denny’s, because, goddamn, whoever runs the Denny’s tumblr is a fucking god. You aspire to reach that level of shitpost. The tier of bullshit is your only aspiration.

Oh look, you’re rambling again. In your own thoughts. Amazing.

But anyway, Denny’s deserves some kind of thank you for that amazing dunderfuck of posting, so you convince Karkat to go with you there for lunch. You know he knows why you want to go. You saw the way he rolled his eyes when you asked him if you could go to Denny’s, but he agreed, so he must’ve thought that it was a good enough reason. That or he actually likes Denny’s. That’s actually probably the case, seeing as Denny’s does have some pretty good breakfast food. You arrive at Denny’s and sit down in a booth. You’re facade has fallen over your face faster than you can even think about whether or not you need to be a 'coolkid' in this situation. Old habits die hard, you suppose. You know Karkat has noticed, and he doesn’t look too pleased, but there’s also a hint of worry in his features. You see him quickly glance over at something and then back at you. Without turning your head as to be sure he doesn’t know you haven’t already seen what he’s talking about, you follow his gaze.

Oh.

It was Gamzee.

Yeah, that guy.

He was one of Karkat’s best friends, and he creeped you the fuck out. Why? Because he fucking tried to murder you. Not really. Well, kinda. See, at a certain point in your relationship with Karkat, you had a bit of a fight, and Karkat ran away, heartbroken. Gamzee, being Karkat’s best friend, came at you with a vengeance, and ended up giving you quite the scar on your abdomen. Gamzee has apologized for overreacting now that you and Karkat are dating once more, but he still creeped you out, especially since during his rampage, you saw no concern for human life in those eyes, only bloodlust. You still had nightmares about the things he said to you. You realize you have tensed up, and you relax your muscles and shoot a soft smile at your boyfriend. You see Karkat relax as you are lead to your tables. (IS THIS WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS AT A DENNY’S? SINCE I’VE ALWAYS RESISTED YOU TWO BEGGING ME TO GO I DON’T ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE THERE. FUCK.) You pick up a menu, glance at everything and decide. You notice that Karkat is doing that thing he does when he’s reading where he scrunches up his nose and looks utterly enraged with the words in front of him. You say it’s adorable, but he refuses to believe it. (THAT’S BECAUSE I LOOK DUMB OKAY I KNOW THAT IN ORDER TO BE REALISTIC I HAD TO ADD THAT BUT IT’S LIESSSSS)He seems to have found something that he likes, so he puts the menu down, and quickly looks up at you, his face changing from one of anger to one of worry.

"HEY, DAVE. ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SEEM TO BE…" He makes a couple of hand gestures that you know to mean 'your facade is down and I’m worried that you’re secretly panicking'.

"Nah, babe, I’m good. I mean," You glance at Gamzee, this time making sure Karkat knows that’s what you were doing, then return to looking him in the eye, despite the fact he can’t meet yours. "It’s not ideal, seeing as he’s here, and that freaks me out a little, but, my mask fell down before I even knew he was here."

"OH." You nod. Karkat looks at you for a couple seconds, before he puts his hand on the table. You take his hand in yours and everything else seems to fade away for a while. His hand is warm, and you attempt to make eye contact with him, or at least, gaze into his eyes. He’s very jittery, and he keeps on glancing at Gamzee. You know he’s praying Gamzee doesn’t see him and you are a little too. The waiter comes over, you order your beverages, and as the waiter leaves to get you said liquids, Gamzee appears behind them. You jump, and Karkat yells, "FUCK!" Everyone stares at you. "MY BAD."

"SuP KaRbRo."

"UH, JUST ENJOYING A LUNCH DATE WITH DAVE. WHAT ABOUT YOU." Karkat keeps glancing at you, trying to gauge a reaction. You smile softly at him and he visibly relaxes. You are definitely the opposite of okay, but like hell you’ll let him panic in public like that.

"I’m oN A DaTe wItH TaVbRo." Gamzee smiles that one smile that creeps you the FUCK out. The one he always has. Like he’s high. You’ve seen that smile with wide eyes and it terrorizes your dreams to this day. Tavros comes up from behind. He looks nervous, like usual, and it comforts you that Gamzee has his boyfriend near by. Gamzee has never gotten violent with Tavros near him, seeing as Tavros was very good at calming him down. You feel your muscles relax as Tavros grabs his hand.

"GOOD FOR YOU."

"WeLl, sEeInG As iT’d bE RuDe oF Me tO ImPoSe oN YoUr dAtE LiKe tHaT, AnD TaVbRo aNd i hAvE A DaTe tO GeT BaCk tO, I’m gOnNa gO. LaTeR, KaRbRo."

"BYE, GAMZEE." Gamzee and Tavros wave, and then they turn to go back to their table. The waiter gives you your drinks, warns Karkat against swearing in a family establishment, and takes your food order. Once they’ve left, Karkat mutters something along the lines of "I WISH IT WASN’T BRIGHT THAT WAY I COULD STARE INTO YOUR EYES AND UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE THINKING." You put a hand over your eyes, partially shading them from the bright lights, and you lift your shades above your eyes. Karkat stares at you, a sliver of a smile on his face. You’re squinting. He looks into your eyes. "YOU WERE SCARED, HUH."

"Yeah, there’s absolutely no way I’m ever going to forget how terrifying it was to see Gamzee use that exact same smile to mutter how amazing it would feel to have my blood on his clubs."

"I’M SORRY."

"Don’t be."

"IT’S MY FAULT HE EVER HAD A REASON TO WANT TO KILL YOU."

"It’s my fault for breaking your heart."

"YOU DIDN’T, THOUGH. WELL, MAYBE A BIT, BUT, I EMBELLISHED THE STORY AND MADE IT SOUND AS IF YOU TRIED TO HURT ME."

"What." Karkat begins to evade your gaze. This was new.

"LOOK, I’M SORRY. PLEASE DON’T BE MAD, BUT, I MAY HAVE TOLD HIM I BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU THREW A PUNCH AT ME. IT… MADE ME SOUND LIKE I WON. I EXPLAINED IT TO HIM LATER, THAT’S WHAT MADE HIM CALM DOWN." You were definitely upset, but, not for the reason Karkat thought.

"Dude, why’d you lie to me and tell me he did it because I broke your heart?" 

"I WAS AFRAID YOU’D BE MAD AT ME."

"Karkat." You grab his hand again.

"OKAY, OKAY, I KNOW YOU’D NEVER BE MAD AT ME, BUT IT DIDN’T SEEM IMPORTANT, AND, I DON’T KNOW, THIS SEEMED LIKE THE TIME TO BE MAD AT ME."

"Thank you for telling the truth." You raise your newly joined hands and kiss the fingers. You feel blood rush to your face, and you see it go to his, making it all splotchy. You know you look the same. You let your shades slide back down, seeing as your head has begun to hurt. You know he understands. "Hey, Kitten." You see him flush harder at the pet name.

"WHAT." He’s grinning.

"I love you." He hides his face with the hand that isn’t grasping yours.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." The waiter comes with your meal, you thank them, and the rest of your meal is pleasant and amazing and really gay.

-

SOLLUX’S POV

You suddenly get a ping. You go to Pesterchum, secretly hoping it was one of those assholes from earlier. It isn’t. You don’t know this person.

TIPSYGNOSALGIC BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU GET THE GIST

TG: sup

TA: who the fuck are you

TG: names roxy lalonde

TG: u hacked into my baby brothers computer and ur l33t haxx were almost harder than i could crack

TG: im here to congratulate u

TG: alas no one can beat the great ro-lal when it comes to hacking

TG: nice try tho lmao

TA: huh

TA: 2o you WERE able two defeat my l33t haxx

TA: color me iimpre22ed

TG: omg

TG: do u have

TG: like

TG: a duality fetish or smth

TA: what DV diidn’t tell you

TA: ii have a HUGE dualiity fetii2h

TG: no wonder u coded with red and blue text omg

TG: thats highlarious to me

TA: now hold on

TA: are you kiink2hamiing me

TG: nah

TG: just messin w/ u

TA: ii 2ee

TA: anyway2 you’re DV’s older 2iibliing?

TG: by dv u mean dave rite

TA: ye2

TG: nah hes my cousin

TG: i call him my bb bro tho

TG: and he calls me his older sis

TG: the strilonde family is knit tighter than a scarf

TG: so we act as if we r sibs

TA: huh

TA: good two know

TG: he does actually have an older bro tho

TG: and he calls his dad 'bro' bc his dad is kinda awful at bein a dad and his dad feels pressured when hes called 'dad' or 'uncle'

TA: 2ound2 fun

TA: actually fuck no iit doe2n’t 2ound liike anythiing ii ju2t diidn’t know how to re2pond to that

TG: heheh

TG: ur fun u kno that

TA: ye2

TA: ii’m the funne2t per2on aliive

TA: anyone who 2ay2 diifferently iis ED

TG: whos ed 

TA: ju2t thii2 a22hole ii hate

TG: omg

TG: r u 2 datin r smth

TA: fuck no

TA: why would ii date 2omeone ii hate

TG: idk

TG: common ship trope i guess

TG: u hate them but then u end up in love

TA: ii gue22 that work2 iin 2ome 2cenariio2

TA: but iin thii2 one haha NOPE

TA: he’d just piss me off

TA: he’d bee all ' wweh 2ol your an a22 make out wwiith me untiil ii 2tart cryiin agaiin iim the be2t per2on to evver liivve nyeh '

TA: he doe2n’t actually say ' wweh ' or ' nyeh ' but you get the poiint

TG: wait wait

TG: whats ed’s name

TA: eriidan

TA: why do you a2k

TG: omg

TG: thats my bros bf

TG: long distance right

TA: what

TA: yeah

TA: diirk 2triider ii2 your brother?

TG: again

TG: hes my cuz

TG: but same dif

TG: hes daveys older bro

TA: huh

TA: iit’2 a 2mall uniiver2e after all

TG: indeed it is

TG: arent they pretty adorable togther

TA: a liittle ii gue22

TG: a little????? understatement of the fuckin CENTURY

TG: they are so cute together

TG: its amazin

TG: i bet that there is absolutely no way ppl dont think they r cute together

TG: and if ppl dont ship them

TG: then im just confused like wtf they r adorable what r u doin

TG: whatever it is its wrong bc eri and d-stri r ADORABLE

TG: get ur act together

TG: ship the right ppl

TG: dont actually ship ppl thats weird

TG: but we r gonna pretend we r in a universe where these 2 r fictional

TG: in which case 

TG: SHIP THE RIGHT PPL

TG: wait whats ur name

TG: sorry for the random tangent lmao

TA: 2ollux captor

TA: and you’re fine

TA: ii’ve had two endure wor2e

TG: nice to meet you sollux

TG: like i said

TG: my names roxy lalonde

TA: can ii call you RX

TG: what

TG: hells yeah

TG: as long as i can call you nerdlux/whatever other nicknames i come up with

TA: iit’2 a deal

TG: aw hells yeah

TG: anyway

TG: gotta go

TG: ttyl

TA: yeah talk two you later

TIPSYGNOSTALGIC BLAH BLAH TWINARMAGEDDONS BLAH BLAH YOU GET IT

That was… Interesting. Pleasant, too. Best thing that’s happened all day. You wonder where she got your chumhandle. Probably from either Dave or Karkat. Your Pesterchum pings again. This time, it’s Dave and Karkat. You pretend you’re not happy to talk to them again.

MEMO BS

TG: sup

TA: RX liiterally ju2t greeted me the exact 2ame way liike half an hour ago

CG: BY RX YOU MEAN ROXY, CORRECT.

TA: ye2

CG: THEY ARE SIMILAR PEOPLE.

CG: EERILY SIMILAR, IN FACT.

TG: its called genetics and nurture brosef

TG: we were raised in similar environments

TG: and youve been dating me for a year and a half dont tell me you dont like my personality

CG: I MEANT NOTHING NEGATIVE. CG: JUST THAT YOU TWO WERE SIMILAR PEOPLE.

TG: fair enough 

TG: so how was talking to my cousin

TA: fun, actually

TA: 2he compliimented my l33t haxx

TA: and then we talked for a biit untiil 2he had two leave

CG: DAMMIT.

TA: what?

CG: I WAS HOPING YOU’D BE PISSED OFF BY HER.

TA: 2o you were the one that gave away my handle

TA: and niice try KK

TA: 2he’2 a decent per2on

TA: 2o no, 2he diid not pii22 me off

TG: woah there

TG: are you saying karkitten and i arent decent people

TA: ye2

TG: aw what

TG: thats mean

TG: im telling mom

TG: roxy sollux is being a meanie

tipsyGnostalgic [TG2]  forcibly entered the memo.

TG2: whos bein a dick to my bb bro

TA: what the fuck

CG: ROXY HAS CODED SOMETHING OR OTHER THAT NOTIFIES HER WHENEVER DAVE PUTS ROXY AND MEANIE IN THE SAME SENTENCE.

TG2: oh sup nerdlux

TG2: and yeah its another one of my l33t haxx

TA: not much

TA: your cou2iin’2 a weeniie

TG2: hey now

TG2: only strilondes r allowed to call davey a weenie

TG2: and karkat

TG2: whos an honorary strilonde

TG: yeah you tell him rox

TG2: anyways whatd twollux do

TG: he said karkles and i werent decent people

TG2: thats pretty fuckin rude of him

TG: ikr 

TG2: bad solhax

TA: ok ok ii get iit ii’m an a22hole

TA: plea2e tell me how you forciibly entered a priivate memo

TG2: basically i make the memo unprivate then enter

TG2: aint too hard

TA: huh

TG: but wait theres more

TG: now that roxys entered you can do it to other people too

TG: because the conversation is no longer private

TG: certain people are just summoned by certain words

TG: for example:

TG: i need cake

gustyGumshoe [GG] entered the memo.

GG: Who needs cake?

TG: just proving a point jane

TG: you can leave

GG: Oh. Okay! :B

gustyGumshoe [GG] left the memo.

TA: what the fuck

TG: ikr

CG: KANAYA’S SUMMONED WITH THIS:

CG: I’M SICK.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] entered the memo.

GA: Who Needs My Care

CG: I WAS MAKING A POINT, KANAYA.

GA: Oh

GA: I See

GA: I’ll Be On My Way Then

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] left the memo.

TG2: i should get goin too

TG2: but b4 i leave

tipsyGnostalgic [TG2] made the memo private.

TG2: there

TG2: l8r nerds

TG: bye rox

tipsyGnostalgic [TG2] left the memo.

TA: holy 2hiit

TA: wa2 that kanaya maryam

CG: YES.

CG: DO YOU KNOW HER?

TA: ye2

TA: my roommate ii2 clo2e friiend2 wiith her

TA: he2 apparently DV’2 brother’2 boyfriiend two

CG: WAIT.

CG: ERIDAN?

CG: HOLY FUCK.

CG: I’M CLOSE FRIENDS WITH HIM TOO.

CG: I’M KAR.

CG: AND YOU’RE SOL.

CG: HOLY SHIT HOW DID I NOT MAKE THAT CONNECTION.

TA: holy 2hiit

TA: how have we not met

TA: al2o

TA: you’re much more of an a22hole than ii iimagiined

TA: ED alway2 had 2uch good thiing2 to 2ay about you

TA: ii thought’d you’d bee cooler

TA: or at lea2t more patiient

CG: I’M FLATTERED THAT YOU THOUGHT SO HIGHLY OF ME.

CG: AND YOU’RE ABOUT AS MUCH OF AN ASSHOLE AS I THOUGHT YOU’D BE.

TG: hold on

TG: are you telling me that my brothers boyfriends roommate just HAPENED to be the guy who hacked into my laptop

TA: that2 what 2eem2 two bee true

TA: al2o you 2pelled happened wrong a22hole

CG: IT’S A 'REFRANCE' TO HIS WEBCOMIC. APPARENTLY SPELLING ERRORS ARE FUNNY.

TG: sbahj is the shit man idk what your talking about

TA: waiit

TA: DV made 2bahj

TG: you heard of it

TA: ye2

TA: that level of 2hiitpo2t ii2 2o iin2piiriing

TA: ii’m pretty 2ure the denny’2 tumblr get2 iin2piiratiion from your webcomic

TG: omg

TG: you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that

TG: the denny’s tumblr is my fucking hero

TG: speaking of sbahj

TG: i need to work on it

TG: get the next hundred or so pages done

TG: would you mind video chatting that way we can continue talking but i dont have to type

TA: nope

CG: I WOULDN’T MIND EITHER. I NEED TO DO SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES TYPING THAT ISN’T THIS ANYWAY.

END MEMO BS

You fire up Pesterchum’s video chatting service, which, although it’s pretty shitty, it’s usable. You call Dave and Karkat. Dave picks up first, followed quickly by Karkat. Coincidentally, you aren’t looking at their appearances just yet. You had to check your email to be sure you didn’t have anymore job offers. You click to the Pesterchum window. It takes a minute to switch because your computer is slow when it comes to every application except your coding. It loads and all it takes is one glance and then suddenly

Oh.

_Oh._

They are both very attractive. And dating each other. In fact, you can see Dave’s arm looped with Karkat’s. They must be sitting next to each other. You can feel your blood rush to your face and your heart begins to race. Luckily, it wouldn’t show up as well as it would on them, seeing as you have naturally tanned skin. They are both scarily pale. You wish that wasn’t your type. Dave wears some hipster shades that you both hate and love. They frame his face perfectly. He also has bleach white hair. Probably gelled to hell and back, but you can tell that cowlicks have destroyed most of his work. It’s fucking adorable. You hate it. You turn to Karkat’s image in hopes that it will be easier. It doesn’t. He has more freckles. And reddish brownish hair. And steely gray eyes. And he looks pissed. His expression has it so his nose and eyebrows are scrunched. He’s got this precious pout and it’s making everything so much worse and so much better. He’s furiously tapping at his computer. You want to ask what he’s doing. You know that if you spend anymore time staring at them, they will notice behind your glasses that you’re staring. You go to your most recent assignment and begin coding. You make sure that in the corner of your eye you focus on them. Dave’s head flicks up a little and you see his face get splotchy with red. Is he blushing? At _your_ appearance? All you know is it somehow makes him look even cuter. And the thought that he might feel the same towards you is not helping the situation in any way, shape, or form. Karkat’s steely gaze flicks towards where you guess your image is, and his face gets splotchy, almost as much as Dave’s is, and all the sudden Dave speaks.

"This silence is dumb." His voice is so deep and soft and smooth and it’s perfect and _oh fuck that shot blood south._

"I AGREE." Karkat’s is high and grating and loud and the exact opposite from Dave’s but it’s so perfect.

You don’t want to talk and ruin the amazing juxtaposition with your disgusting lithp and your high pitched whining, but you know that if you don’t speak soon they’ll get suspicious, so you say, "I rather enjoyed jutht relishing in the thilenthe, but talking ith fine too."

"Sollux?" Oh fuck oh fuck your name doesn’t deserve to be said with that voice. "Do you have a lisp?" A smirk is growing on Dave’s face. Karkat looks amused as well. Both of their faces make the heat in your face increase, but luckily, if they notice, you can blame it on shame.

"Yeth."

"Holy shit, I’m gonna call you Thollux now."

"Wow, tho original! Making fun of my thpeech impediment!" Now some of your blush is definitely caused by shame. Tears of the same emotion pool in your eyes, but you refuse to let them fall.

"WHAT? IT’S FUNNY!"

"It’th over done."

"Okay, okay, I’ll refrain." Your tears dry. You continue coding.

"Anywayth, what’th KK doing?"

"I’M WRITING A BOOK." Karkat refuses to look into the camera, the splotches return.

"What’th it about?"

 "IT’S A ROMANCE ABOUT TWO SPECIES THAT HAVE BEEN FORBIDDEN FROM DATING, BUT ONLY ONE SPECIES EVEN KNOWS THERE IS MORE THAN ONE SPECIES THERE."

"Huh. Continue, I’m intrigued."

"WELL, THE ONE SPECIES, FAERIES, WHO ARE IN LOVE WITH HUMANS, MAKE A RESISTANCE GROUP TO OVERTHROW AN EVIL EMPRESS THAT WAY THEY CAN BE WITH THEIR TRUE LOVES."

"That thoundth cheethy ath fuck." At this point, all signs of a boner and a blush have left. Thank the fucking gods.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." The splotches on Karkat’s face increase in opacity, and a laugh builds in your throat.

"Karkitten, you know it’s cheesy as fuck."

"FUCK YOU, TOO, DAVE."

"Dude, while Captor is watching?" _plea2e plea2e ye2 do iit iin front of me_ Karkat screams and starts hitting Dave. Dave begins to laugh and his laugh is hot and contagious so you start laughing, too. Dave gets Karkat’s hands secured and starts kissing him on the cheek and on the nose and you’re blushing again. You imagine the both of them doing that to you and wow Boner City in bustling at this time of day. Dave stops and they just look at each other, at least, you think, as you can’t see Dave’s eyes, but judging by the way Karkat looks and the majority of Dave looks, they love each other, and are probably strictly monogamous. You knew from the day you realized everything was in twos for you that you were polyamorous and bisexual. You knew on that day that you _dreamed_ to have two partners and you knew you were probably doomed to never get anyone because of it. Of _course_ , because the world hates you, you end up falling in love with a two people that are already dating each other.

Woah, there, falling in love was WAY too strong. You’ve known these guys for 2 days, _two2 two2 everythiing i2 alway2 iin two2_ and there was no way you had already fallen for them. You had a crush, simple as that.

"Hey, Sol, you’re staring off into space."

 "Oh, my bad." They’ve now returned to their previous spots, everything the same, except now they look a little happier. You’re envious. Envious that they have such happiness. The rest of your responses are short and clipped because you don’t want them to think anything of your previous interest.

-

DAVE’S POV

You had just ended the call between Sollux and you two. You got nothing done. But that’s not what bothers you. You know that something was up after you and Karkat went off into your own space.

"Hey, Kitten."

"WHAT?"

"What do you think happened during the call that made Sollux close off?"

"PERHAPS HE’S ROMANCE REPULSED OR SOMETHING?"

"Huh. Well, maybe we should tone down the gay in front of him."

"YEAH, OKAY." The rest of the day in uneventful, but something deep down tells you that something had happened to the attractive boy that made him close up. And, yes, you thought of him as attractive. You came to terms with that about 5 minutes in.

-

THE PASSWORD IS LOCATED ON THE TREE I USED TO SPY ON DAVE. IT’S NEXT TO HIS HOUSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to get the next TWotF chapter up this week. no promises  
> I DID THE HTML IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF  
> idk if i'll edit the previous chapter but i might


End file.
